Smoke and Understandings
by Sea-of-Roses
Summary: After leaving the graduation ball, Harry comes to some conclusions with the help of the last person he expected.


**A/N: **This is my first story so don't be too harsh, please? Constructive reviews are totally welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

Harry sighed angrily as he stalked out of the great oak doors that led to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The warm June air comforted him slightly as he escaped –er, left– the Great Hall where the graduation ball for the seventh and eighth years was taking place. Harry made his way angrily to his favorite tree and plopped down underneath. The smell of cigarette smoke and a slight chuckle alerted Harry to the fact that he had company.

"Where's your girlfriend, Potter? And the fan club? They surely can't live without you for this long."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. He had no worries of his companion fawning over him like the aforementioned 'fan club' in the Great Hall, which was exactly the reason he was sulking outside.

"Ginny and I broke up, thank you very much Malfoy," Harry replied.

Draco took a long drag and smirked at Harry before responding.

"Ah. I see. You finally saw the error of your ways? About time."

Harry rolled his eyes. The two boys had formed a very tentative friendship over the past year, what with saving each other's lives and all.

"Not exactly," Harry stated, "she ended it. Told me that 'I need to see what else is out there because I never got the chance and she didn't want me to regret that later on' or something of the sort. What are you doing out here?"

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I needed a smoke break. You?"

"Avoiding the 'fan club', of course," Harry replied. Draco nodded. The two lapsed into silence for a while, enjoying the slight breeze. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but Harry wanted the conversation with Draco to continue.

"Can I have one? A fag, I mean." Draco quirked an eyebrow, but pulled the pack out and offered its contents to Harry. Harry stood, crossed the few feet between the tree and Draco, took a cigarette with a muttered "thanks" and lit it with his wand, taking a long drag and blowing out contentedly.

"Well, look at that. Gryffindor Golden Boy smokes. When did that start?" Draco asked, amusement clear on his face.

"Summer before fifth year. I used to steal them from my cousin, Dudley. He was far too dumb to even realize they were missing. The helped clear my head, and I definitely needed it at the time, with Voldemort back and all," Harry explained.

Draco nodded. He looked thoughtful for a few moments and then, seeming to come to a conclusion, opened his mouth to speak. However, he was cut off with a rushed, mumbled question from Harry.

"Er, come again?" Draco replied.

Harry took a deep breath, summoning some of his Gryffindor courage and asked again, "Are you gay?"

Draco looked appalled and Harry opened his mouth to apologize but before he could get the words out, Draco answered with a confident, "yes" followed by a less confident, "why?"

"I'd heard that you were and I, er, wanted to know for sure. Um, when'd you know?"

Draco once again quirked an eyebrow but replied calmly, "I figured it out in sixth year. I just…knew. I could tell. I was always staring at guys and dreaming about them and stuff like that. I had a short relationship with Pansy and it felt so wrong. However, when I was with another guy, it felt more normal for me. Think you might be gay, Potter?" This was getting far too touchy-feely for Draco.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. Who me? Nope. Oh look at that, cigarette's all gone. Thanks again for that. I should probably get up to the castle. Yeah. I should do that," Harry rambled out his answer, his face turning bright red. Harry turned to go up to the castle. He mentally cursed himself for almost admitting his confusion to Malfoy. He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione, and he was going to tell Malfoy. Harry mentally shook his head and continued up to the castle before he heard his name being called again.

"Oi! Potter!"

Harry turned to discover Draco had followed him and was far too close for comfort. Harry cleared his throat, but before he had the chance to respond, Harry felt warm lips on his and stilled completely. Someone was kissing him. No. Not someone. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was kissing him. Harry responded immediately upon his discovery. Draco's lips were warm and soft. Harry found he rather liked them, so when a tongue slid across his bottom lip, he happily opened his mouth for the other boy. Their tongues fought for dominance for a few minutes before the need for air became far too strong. They pulled apart and looked away from each other awkwardly, neither knowing what had brought on that kiss.

Draco cleared his throat loudly and mumbled out, "Er, sorry. I'll be going now." As Draco went to move past Harry towards the school again, they met eyes. Regaining some of his confidence, Draco winked and continued on into the school in his usual haughty manner, as though nothing had happened at all.

Harry stood silently for a moment before a huge grin broke out on his face. 'I suppose I know I like men, then' Harry thought to himself, before making his way back up to the castle and the awaiting party, smile still firmly in place.


End file.
